Secret Santa Superhero Style
by Gabriella Adella
Summary: This is (well was) a gift exchange. Robin and Wally changed the rules though. To steal a gift you actually have to steal it and protect. Anything goes, all powers and all talents. Robin's being manipulative, Kaldur's convinced 'stealing' is wrong, and Rocket isn't gonna give up the gift Wally wants without a fight. This will be a Christmas Eve to remember.
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own Young Justice. Set one year after the end of Season One. I feel like that Christmas got kinda skipped over cause the Light was such a big problem. All pairings from the show. I don't mean to offend anyone by choosing Christmas over Hanuka or anything like that.**

**Secret Santa Superhero Style  
**

**The Cave 12/24/12 4:06 pm**

"Okay everyone ready?" Robin asked. Everyone nodded. The team was lounging around in the living room. A tree had been placed in the corner and it was decorated in silver and gold ribbons with several strands of lights and some very pretty glass ornaments. It was obviously decorated by Megan. Ribbons and lights rimmed the room, dangling off the walls and the ceiling.

Robin and Wally were responsible for all of the mistletoe traps all over the Cave. Several of which Robin had already lured Zatanna into. She thought it was sweet though. Artemis shot strands of lights all over the hangar and Rocket helped, flying up to readjust some strands. That was rare though, Artemis had amazingly good aim. Connor had helped Megan back Christmas cookies all day.

Everyone had helped decorate those. Rocket had fun teaching Kaldur some Christmas traditions. Wally had slipped her a map of where all the mistletoe placed and she intended to use that to her advantage later. Now was time for the White Elephant exchange, organized by Robin of course.

"Okay put your secret gift in the middle." They were sitting in a ring around the center of the room. Megan on the couch leaning against Connor. Wally and Artemis also snuggled together on the floor. Rocket was curled up in a chair next to them with Kaldur at her feet. Robin and Zatanna were both small enough to fit together in the last chair. Or at least they had started like that. Robin chose to move up to the top of the chair.

Each of the teens produced a present and laid it on the coffee table in the middle. There were three gift bags and five boxes. Robin produced a little bowl with eight slips of paper inside and passed it down to Zatanna after taking one.

"Everyone draw a number," he instructed. Zatanna passed the bowl to Megan and it went around the room to Kaldur who took the last slip and put it on the table. "Now one gets to pick first." Zatanna smiled and leaned forward to observe the gifts. She chose a gift bag. She was about to open it when Wally and Robin shouted at her.

"Don't open it!"

"Not yet!"

"But don't you open it and then two can either steal mine or pick a new one? And after its stolen three times its 'frozen'?" Wally snorted.

"That's how ordinary people play. The superhero version is more fun. You open them all at once. Now whose two?"

"So you can't steal? That's not fun, I mean I know we have a code of morals and all but isn't this a little extreme?" Rocket asked in disappointment.

"We're getting there. Now two pick a gift." Robin commanded. Kaldur chose one of the boxes silently. Megan went next, she levitated one of the gift bags over to her. Connor leaned out and grabbed a box after her. Wally grabbed the biggest box that was left and then Robin chose the last gift bag. Rocket picked the larger box that was left and Artemis took the last one.

"Okay, now we're going to lay down the rules quickly. Rule one, everyone opens theirs all at the same time. I'll say go." Robin said clearly

"Rule two," Wally stated, "you to put your gift in front of you for everyone to observe for a full fifteen seconds. Robin will time it."

"Thirdly," the Boy Wonder continued. "When the time is up every gift is up for 'stealing'."

"Four, you can do whatever to protect your gift but you have to keep it with you at all times."

"Five, your not allowed to leave the designated area. In this case its the Cave."

"Six, you can only hold onto one gift at a time, so if you steal someones then you have to leave whatever you had behind."

"Seven, if you want to steal a gift you can either take it and run. Or if the other person holds on to it then you spar. The 'loser' has to gift theirs up and then give the winner ten seconds to run."

"Eight, the gifts are frozen when time runs out. We're going to do thirty minutes."

"Just a reminder, anything goes. So yes under hand tricks will be allowed but probably not received well. Powers and everything are allowed but do not hurt anyone and try not to break anything. And we're going to make the bedrooms off limits. Anyone who leaves the Cave is disqualified from the Cave, and trust me I'll know if you leave. So are you guys ready?"

"This game sounds like it was designed for Robin and Artemis." Rocket remarked. "But sure I'm ready to try my hand at pick pocketing."

"Okay," Robin said while pulling up a timer on his holo computer. He of course had his gloves and belt on and as soon as he was alone he'd be switching his glassed for a mask. The glasses wouldn't stay on with all the flipping and dodging he'd be doing soon. "The thirty minute timer will be announced by the computer, it will go every five minutes until the last five minutes then it will announce five, four, three, two, one, thirty seconds, and do a countdown from ten seconds."

"Open your presents fast, cause the fifteen seconds start as soon as the first person has theirs open. Which will be Wally. So just rip it open, your not going to hurt the tissue paper Miss M." She blushed a little and looked down. "On your marks, get set, go!" Wally's gift was open a split second later and Robin started the timer. Then he placed his out and evaluated everything.

Wally was eyeing the box Rocket had that smelled delicious. She opened it curiously and then smiled. Then she put a hand on them protectively. Everyone recognized Robin's cookies, well the cookies Robin brought, he didn't make them, Alfred did. There was fifty in the box, Wally was going to have to steal them from Rocket if he wanted them.

There were only a few other original things. Most were gift cards or movies. Zatanna had 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' in front of her, Kaldur had 'Frosty the Snowman'. and Megan had 'Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'. Connor had a two gift cards. Robin had a pair of slippers with a bag of Skittles and a bag of M&Ms stuffed in them. Artemis had a pair of fuzzy socks tied together with some kind of necklace. And Wally had a cube of candy. It was seriously a several boxes, bags, and bars of candy with all of the wrappers glued together so it formed a cube and it was tied with a ribbon. It had Robin written all over it. Or it would soon.

_Beeeeep_. Robin grabbed his gift and jumped over the top of the chair. The rest of his teammates didn't react as fast as him. In fact it took Wally a full two seconds to remember what the timer was for, he'd been staring at the cookies. The other proteges looked at each other and then grabbed their gifts and ran.

Robin was already high in the rafters in the hangar by that time. The gift lay next to him on the metal support beam. He laid out on his stomach and opened up his holo computer. Robin had plugged a Bat Drive into the hangar computer before he started climbing. Now he was inside of the Cave's system.

_Lets see where everyone is. _He grinned as he picked out each of his team mates hiding places. No one had actually engaged in combat yet, this was going to be boring. He was going to have to make it more fun. He kept an eye on all of the security camera feeds to make sure they didn't move while he took a hold of the lighting system and the heater. And then he took control of the doors and the stereo system. This was going to be fun.

Wally was outside of the kitchen, he was manually searching for each of his teammates. He should have taken the cookie box from Rocket when the timer ran out but he'd run instead. Connor was in the training room and Aqualad was in the pool, daring anyone to come next to him. He hadn't found any of the girls yet and Robin was hiding in a shadow somewhere.

Then Wally froze. He'd forgotten to make the 'Robin can't mess with the clock rule'. Shoot! Robin could alter the thirty minute timer to say whatever he wanted. By this point he'd probably already hacked his own fire wall that he'd put up around the timer. Wally wouldn't even dare to think that Robin wouldn't put one up, he was a paranoid Bat. Instead of assuming that no one else would approach the tech cause he was the hacker he'd probably put up super hard to hack protection and then taken the time to break it all apart.

Rocket was actually hover above the Zeta tubes, trying her best to blend in with the shadows. Artemis had slipped into the hangar just after Robin slipped out. Zatanna was in the souvenir room and Megan was doing her invisible thing and actually standing right behind Wally. And then someone coughed behind her. Wally spun around and she took a step back. She bumped into the counter and some of the flour rubbed off on her, she should have cleaned the counter earlier. Wally spotted her and grinned.

Then suddenly she wasn't holding her gift anyone, she was holding the candy cube. Wally sped off, she stared after him, trying to figure out what that was for. Wally was no fool, he knew the candy cube was Robin's target. He didn't want to be the bird's target. Bad things happened last Christmas when he'd tried to get in between the bird and his present.

Robin grinned from his spot in the shadows next to the couch. He wasn't letting Wally off the hook. He remembered last Christmas. It was a gurantee he'd get the candy cube in the end but he was going to mess with Wally a bit more first. The flour that got on Miss M had been placed there, and the cough was Robin too. It was all part of his elaborate scheme to make Wally feel safer. The bird retreated to the souvenir room and he locked the door behind him.

"eiT mih pu!" Zatanna shouted. The ropes tightened around his chest before he could turn around. He simply stepped into the shadows and cut the ropes with a bat a rang.

"Nice try Zee," He said brightly.

"Oh shoot," she said. "You locked the door, didn't you. Okay you can have my present if you want it."

"Where's the fun in that though? Naw I just wanted to stop in and tell you Artemis is in the rafter of the hangar."

"How did you know-"

"You want that gift. You were staring at it. And I'm your Bat boyfriend, I know everything."

"Your my Bird Boy Boyfriend, dang that's a mouthful." He stepped in.

"Look up," he told her. There was now a strand of mistletoe hanging there. Zatanna shook her head in wonder and amusement. Then she laughed and leaned in to kiss Robin. That guy had a way of making mistletoe pop up around her. She wondered if he kept it in his belt around Christmas time. Probably did. She wouldn't put it past him, Zatanna had nothing against kissing him though. And then he was gone and the door was sliding shut. The cackled came a second later.

Robin checked his computer. It had been four and a half minutes. The reminder wouldn't come at twenty five minutes though, he'd fixed that already. He couldn't believe his luck, Wally had forgotten to instated the 'no messing with the clock' rule.

Speaking of the speedster he had just come across Kaldur. Robin grinned and turned the lights off in that room while locking the door from the inside. He walked out into the briefing room and jumped up on top of the Zeta's.

"Wally's gonna take those cookies unless you hit him hard first and discourage him." Robin told Rocket.

"Dang I thought I was doing a good job of blending in," she cursed as she hovered down toward him. "Wait what?"

"They're locked in the pool room. Kaldur and Wally. Go team up on him."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't." Robin said with a smile. "But this should be an incentive to you." He held up the cookie box. Rocket's jaw dropped. She looked at her left hand which now held onto the slippers.

"Give it back, you can have those cookies whenever." Robin smirked and jumped off the top of the Zeta tube while pulling a couple of smoke pellets from his belt. He laughs as he pretty much danced through the rooms with an acrobatic grace. Rocket followed, cursing and trying to grab the cookie box back. Then they came upon the pool room and the door slid open. Robin spun around and used his spinning momentum to swing around around and into the room. He also managed to slip the cookie box back under her arm and grab the slippers. The door slid shut and he locked it for another two minutes. Then he tuned into the video camera, this ought to be good.

Rocket kicked the door on the inside. "Dang little ninja Bat!" She screamed. Then she realized she was being stared at. "Do you have a problem?" She asked Wally.

"You have the cookie box," he said with an awed expression. Rocket feared for her life for a moment and then put the cookie box on the ground next to her.

"Oh heck no, my cookies!" was her reply.

**AN: Young Justice is just sooooo much fun to write for, anyways next part will be up soon. Robin runs the game in case you haven't picked up on that. He's a manipulative little bird. Read and hopefully review! **

**Merry Christmas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while. I do not own Young Justice. Enjoy. **

**The Cave 4:13 pm 12/24/12**

Wally rushed her and she flew up out of the way. A wave smashed Wally into the wall and Kaldur emerged from the pool. "Bird boy was right," Rocket muttered. She could swear she heard a cackle out side of the door.

And then something bad happened. The water started draining from the pool. Kaldur lost his weapon. He took a defensive position outside of the pool. Wally got to his feet and Rocket threw a force field around him just in time. Then she sighed.

"That was close." She said. Wally banged on the force field once and then sat down while glaring at her. She smiled innocently for a moment and then it turned into a smirk.

_Hey you in the pool room, door's unlocked now. _ Rocket jumped in surprise and Wally took advantage of the distraction to ram into the force field which cracked with her distracted mind. He grabbed the box of cookies on the floor and left his gift instead. Wally was out of the room in a flash. Rocket flew down and scooped up the other present and flew after him in pursuit. No one stole her cookies. No one.

Meanwhile Zatanna slipped out of the souvenir room and crept down the hall toward the hangar. She would really like to know how to be a ninja right about now. But she wanted to do this own. She was sure if she asked Robin would go snatch the gift for her and bring it back but she wanted to try it on her own. If she failed then she was employing her ninja boyfriend to do her dirty work. He would be happy to oblige.

She just slipped inside the hangar when the door slid shut and clicked behind her. Did Robin do that? Was he watching her right now? Okay maybe she shouldn't try to sneak around, he was probably laughing his heart out at her failed attempt. She'd just stick with what she knew how to do. Magic.

"wohS flefruoy simetrA!" She whispered and a second later someone fell out of the rafters. The girl shot a foam arrow beneath her to cushion her fall. Zatanna could see Robin shaking his head and then explaining how she had the perfect window of opportunity to turn a double back flip. Focus, she told herself. No day dreaming about Robin.

Artemis got to her feet and glared at Zatanna. "What the heck was that for? I mean I know Wally's going after other gifts but you?" Zatanna shrugged.

"Its for fun Artemis, get in the Christmas spirit. Besides you should be enjoying this, when was the last time you practiced your pick pocketing skills?" The girls looked around the room for the little ninja bird but he was no where to be scene.

"He hacked the audio system," Zatanna whispered.

"I hacked the audio system." Zatanna grins at that. "Enjoy some holiday spirit," and with that 'Jingle Bell Rock' started blaring through the speakers in the hangar.

"Little troll," Artemis muttered. Zatanna took advantage of the opportunity to get the upper hand.

"mrasiD reh!" she shouted. Artemis's bow and quiver disappeared. She rushed Zatanna to start in on hand to hand combat. All of the team members knew some, most knew no where near as much as Robin but enough to get by. Artemis would usually have six or seven back up weapons but Zatanna's magic took care of those.

Zatanna opened her mouth and Artemis tackled her. At this point she was just trying to keep her mouth shut. Zatanna managed to pry Artemis's hands off.

"eiT reh pu!" She shouted and instantly a rope wound its way around Artmis. Zatanna got up off the ground and smiled. "I'll take that gift, thank you very much." It was laying on the ground just a little ways away. She switched hers for Artemis's and then walked toward the door. 'Jingle Bell Rock' switched to 'Last Christmas'.

"Hey are you going to untie, or at least give me my weapons back." Zatanna decided she really should let Artemis go but when she opened her mouth to say the spell someone's hands wrapped around her mouth. Her eyes opened in panic. Something dropped on her shoulders and she relaxed.

"That's too nice babe, sorry. Wally will come get her, I'll tip him off." Robin led her to the door. "Bye Arty."

"Not cool Bird Boy! I'm gonna get you!" Robin smirked to himself.

"Make Artemis mad, check." He told Zatanna outside of the hangar. "I can make her madder though." He pulled up his holo computer screen and flipped over to the loop of Christmas songs he had running through the audio system in the hangar. He typed a few words in, pulled a couple of songs and made a new loop.

"One Direction?" Zatanna read over his shoulder. "You devious little ninja." There was a faint banging on the other side of the door. Zatanna placed a hand on it and whispered an apology to Artemis even though she couldn't hear it. "Now..." Robin was gone again. "Never gets old." Zatanna said with a smile.

A blur sped past her and Zatanna got pushed into the wall. She saw red and yellow speed off again. And then a streak of darker colors as Rocket flew after the speedster. Zatanna looked down at her hands and found not Artemis's gift, but a box. She frowned, what the heck did this mean.

"Where is it?" Rocket demanded from down the hallway.

"Don't have it," Wally replied. Zatanna could picture the smirk on his face. "Passed it off to my partner." Rocket turned and around and got to her feet, she had been pinning Wally to the floor. Now she glared at Zatanna.

"Give me the cookie box," she said in a low voice. Zatanna looked down. Sure enough Wally had passed the cookie box off to her.

"Uhhh," was all Zatanna could think of to say.

"You can't just give it up, that defeats the purpose of actually having to steal the gift." Robin said while dropping on top of Rocket's shoulders. "Besides its for the heck of it, calm down. Get traught." Robin flipped off her back and landed on the ground. He did a backward roll and then popped up.

Rocket looked him over and then smiled. "I guess I did kinda get into it."

"I'm glad you got into the game. Connor and Megan kinda quit playing, and Aqualad's just waiting for someone to come after him. Or at least they were." Robin grinned deviously.

"What did you do?" Wally groaned.

"Well I didn't steals someones gift with only ten seconds left on the timer."

"Hey you still managed to steal it back, how I have no clue but like you said, just for the fun right? Your reaction was hilarious Rob."

"And your room looks good in pink." Robin shot back while checking his holo computer. Wally froze and then shot a glare at Robin.

"You decorated his room pink?" Zatanna asked. Then she giggled.

"And I still have the pictures to prove it!"

"Hey I deleted all those." Robin gave him this 'oh you thought you did' smirk. Zatanna suspected he rolled his eyes too but the mask made it kinda hard to see.

"Robin." A very ticked Connor was standing behind Wally now and he was glaring at the little bird. After you managed to look past the scary glare you would notice that his shirt was covered in glitter. Really shinny sparkly obnoxious glitter.

"Oh my gosh," Rocket said quietly, and then started snickering. Robin smiled proudly.

"I shall assist you in your quest for revenge my friend, it takes more than one person to catch Robin." Kaldur was covered in cream pie. And he didn't look to happy about it, but Robin and Wally did. Artemis started laughing with Rocket and Zatanna was grinning like mad.

"Kal you know it takes more than three people to catch Robin...and hold him down for more than thirty seconds. Roy's on my speed dial though." Wally pulled out his cell phone. Robin tapped his belt and Wally's phone started spazzing out. "Dude I got this one just a month ago!" The speedster whined.

"Get traught, its fixable. See ya!" Robin threw down a handful of smoke pellets and it only took a split second for the hallway to fill up with gray smoke and coughing super heroes in training. All except Robin of course, who moved silently around the hall for a moment before disappearing totally.

"I've got him!" Wally shouted while blindly grabbing someone.

"OW! Someone just yanked my hair, Baywatch!"

"Opps."

"I think I have him." Kaldur said while grabbing a smaller figure.

"No that's me," Megan replied while coughing.

"When did you get here?" Connor asked.

"Right before the smoke."

"Where is everyone?" Zatanna shouted in a panic while waving her arms around. She managed to smack Wally in the mouth and trip Connor. "Uh sorry to the people who just got hit?" She said.

"We need to see!" Rocket shouted about the chaos.

"I got this!" Wally shouted back and started whirling his arms around creating a vacuum that pulled the smoke away from the hallway. Kaldur was still gripping Megan's wrist, Connor was on the floor, Wally's lip was bleeding and he was right behind Artemis who had wisely retreated to the wall and squatted down to make her self smaller. Rocket meanwhile had floated above them all to try and get above the smoke.

"I see him," Artemis shouted while grabbing an arrow out of her quiver and shooting down the hallway. They heard a cackle and then Artemis's arrow disappeared. It was thrown back at them a minute later. It exploded all over Megan, encasing her in a fluffy white mess.

"Tastes like marshmallows." Megan said while trying to wipe it off her face. Wally and Artemis laughed

"Wait a minute, where's Zatanna going?" Connor asked. Zatanna had been slowly back up into the living room. She fell back onto the couch and quickly scrambled over when she realized her teammates were watching her again. She quickly threw two of the pillows down the hallway.

"edolpxE!" She shouted and instantly the pillows turned into clouds of feathers. "Thanks for the gift Artemis!" She shouted back down the hallway. Zatanna then turned and ran for her life. She wasn't going to question how she got Artemis's gift back.

It probably had something to do with the disappearing ninja bird, who other people were discovering as well, had switched all the gifts around.

"I have the cookie box," Connor whispered to Megan, "Robin switched the gifts around. Is this when we run?" Megan looked down and found she had 'Grandma got Runover by a Reindeer'. She hadn't see the movie before but she wanted to.

"Yes, yes it is." The two aliens turned and ran the other way down the hallway. Kaldur noticed but didn't care, he was going after Robin. Artemis had already started pursuing Zatanna, and Rocket just started a fight with Wally over the cookie box. She caught him in a force field bubble and laughed as he banged on it. Kaldur decided he start by checking the vents and the briefing room.

He left Wally and Rocket behind. "Where are they Wally?"

"I don't have them, you have them!" He shouted back at her.

"No way!"

"Yes way, see I've got 'Frosty the Snowman'." Rocket stomped in anger.

"Dang it,"

"Wait you don't have them, and I don't have them, so someone else has them." The two heroes' eyes widened.

"Not. My. Cookies." Rocket growled as she started to fly down the hallway.

"I'm gonna find them first! They're all mine! Mwhahaha!" Wally screamed crazily as the force field dropped.

Robin was hiding in a secret location inside the Cave shaking his head. "Come on Wally, that's the best super villain laugh you have? Oh well, fun time." His holo computer was projecting a switch board with several switches, dials, and knobs. It was the interior Cave Security system, designed to make it hard for villains to navigate the Cave if they ever got inside. It was a new addition after the whole 'Tornado Invasion' fiasco. Robin, of course, had modified it just for today. He smirked as he hit hit the engage button.

**Third Part will be up when I get around to writing it. I'm not sure if there will be one or two more chapters. **

**Guest-Thank you very much. Update has arrived :D**

** SnowWolf22-thanks, yeah the update took a while**

** Batgirl13-Robin's gonna have some fun ;) and its a late Christmas gift, is that okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry this is so delayed. Thanks to people who favorited and followed it anyways. And now for the end to this Christmas story...four days before Valentines.**

**angel grayson****-yep Robin does not like to be normal. He's awesome.**

**Bayllarina****-sorry this was so delayed but at least now there's an end. I hate it when a story doesn't have an end so I always try to finish mine.**

**Batgirl13****-I love having conversations with an imaginary Robin, he's so fun to be around :)**

**Mockingjay013****-thanks**

**Alchemist15-glad you enjoy it**

Secret Santa Superhero Style pt. 3

Connor and Megan were hiding in the room Canary used for therapy. Well it wasn't really hiding. They walked inside side, shut and locked the door behind them, and then sat down on the couches. As if the locked door would do anything to stop their team mates.

"Should we be worried?" Connor asked Megan. She closed her eyes and they glowed slightly before she opened them again.

"No, Wally and Rocket are still fighting over which one of them has the cookie box. Probably not for long though."

"We can take them." Connor said while punching his own hand. Megan nodded enthusiastically. "Just so long as Robin stays out."

Connor should have known he and Megan were toast when the security system was triggered. He didn't see the signs though. Both he and the martian assumed it was some small trick or booby trap. They had no clue how large it was. They realized that too late.

"Megan be quiet real fast." Connor's head tilted a little and he listened closely. The clicks and whirring, something was going on in the Cave. He'd heard it before, he was sure of that. Connor thought for a moment.

"What is it Connor?" Megan asked in a whisper. "Is it one of our team mates?"

"Its...the security system. Its equipped and engaged."

"Is someone breaking into the Cave?" Megan asked already to change clothes and go fight a battle. Connor shook his head no.

"I can't hear them if they are, and I would have heard them come inside."

"So what triggered the system?" Megan's question went unanswered because at that moment little circles of the ceiling dropped down reveal cameras and something that looked like a laser gun. Connor jumped in front of Megan as they aimed at the couple. There was a bang as confetti started to spew out of them.

Megan blinked and then began to laugh. Connor chuckled once but it was darker than his usual laugh because he was ticked now. "We should get out of here before this starts sticking to me." Megan pointed out to Connor. And she was right. The marshmallow solution that had gotten on her was picking up the confetti so now she was covered in brightly colored scraps of tissue paper. Which was as funny as Connor being covered in the sparkliest glitter Robin could find.

The two left the room with Megan still giggling.

Artemis and Zatanna weren't faring much better. Artemis had run after Zatanna while goodly naturedly screaming threats. Zatanna had laughed in reply and shot spells over her shoulder while dodging trick arrows. The two girls were starting to breath a bit harder when they ran into the living room again. Zatanna was in the lead and she vaulted the couch and jumped on top of the coffee table when she heard a click. She stopped running and turned around. Artemis ran in with an arrow loaded and aimed at Zatanna.

"Did you hear that?" Zatanna asked before the archer could shoot. Artemis nodded.

"S'not gonna get you out of this though," she said while releasing her arrow with a smirk.

"ssiM." Zatanna said calmly and the arrow veered away from her and hit the wall. Artemis huffed and cursed magic under her breath. Then they heard the click again. This time the two of them looked at each other.

"Sounds like..."

"...the security system." Zatanna said, finishing Artmis's sentence.

There was a third click and then things began to drop. It took the girls a while to realize what they were. There's not very many things that hang from a thin string and have eight legs though.

"Spiders," Artemis scoffed. She quickly counted five and loaded an arrow. Five spiders were nothing, she was raised by Sports Master after all. Then more and more began to descend, first slowly, then rapidly. Artemis's eyes widened as she shot her first arrow. The spiders dodged. One of them made a clicking noise with its fangs and several responded. Then they dropped to the ground in a massive horde and started crawling toward Artemis.

Zatanna was temporarily shocked as the spiders began to get closer to her. Artemis started to retreat. "Sorry Zee, its every woman for herself against robot spiders." Artemis ran out of the door and the spiders quickly crawled toward Zatanna. She shrieked the beginning of a spell and threw her arms up over her face only to find the robot spiders avoiding her.

She let out of a sigh of relief and then a laugh. Robin wouldn't target her. She was his girlfriend, she had pranking immunity. Or at least the last time she bothered to check with Wally she did. How long ago was that? Maybe she should be worried.

Wally and Rocket were still desperately searching the Cave for the Cookie box when the security system turned on. The two didn't even notice though. They had actually run into each other in one of the hallways and were quickly searching the rooms for their team mates. Wally ran out of one room and was bombarded by several little disk shooters that dropped out of the ceiling and were shooting neon colored paint balls at him. He yelped and started dodging but he wasn't fast enough. He got hit several times before he got out of range and now his jacket and pants were stained lime green, hot pink, electric blue, neon yellow, electric purple, and neon orange.

"Robin," he whinned aloud. "This had better wash out easy." He could have sworn he heard a snicker but Wally wasn't too sure about that.

Rocket was targeted by similar looking guns that dropped out of the ceiling and slid out of walls but instead of paint balls they shot silly string at her. Rocket laughed it off as soon as they stopped until she realized it wouldn't break. She could move her arms and legs but the silly string was like a rubber band tugging her in all different directions. She struggled with it for a moment before giving up and resorting threatening the idiot who targeted her aloud.

"Get this stuff off me! This is not funny gosh dang it! Why won't it break?"

"Cause its Bat quality silly string," Rocket turned around to glare at KF but ended up laughing instead.

"I think haha I am haha going haha blind! You look like a Skittles mascot reject." Rocket managed to gasp out.

"Wait till that starts contracting though, gets mighty hard to breath." Wally threw out there causally. Rocket's eyes instantly widened.

"What? You mean this stuffs gonna get tighter?"

"Yeah, should start in a minute or so. And there's no way to break it except with the acid Rob carries around in his belt." Wally shrugged. "So I'd actually rather be a Skittles mascot reject than be in your shoes." Rocket wasn't listening anymore. From the instant she heard Robin had a way out she was already trying to figure out where he'd be hiding.

Wally watched her fly off with a grin. "Works ever time!" He said while laughing as soon as she was gone. "Now I just have to find that delicious cookie box." He rubbed his hands together supper fast in anticipation and licked his lips.

He sped off in no particular general direction. He had a lot more time now that Rocket was taken care of. He made sure to avoid Kaldur when he found him, the Atlantean did not look like he was in a good mood.

Wally's observation was correct as can be. Kaldur was silently prowling dark hallways with an emotionless mask on his face that might have been worthy of Robin at age eight (which is still impressive). So far he'd checked any air vent he could find, every shadow he'd come across, and tried to block any security cameras he'd come across. Robin would be found eventually.

He passed the kitchen and stopped when he heard the clicking again. Kaldur was smart enough to know what the security system sounded like. The first time he'd ducked into the swimming pool room and taken cover in the water. This time he was out in the open though. He turned the sink on fast and loaded his water bearers. The lights flickered out and he was left with just the light from his swords and tattoos to see. He turned slowly in a circle, as aware of his surroundings as he could be.

"Gotcha you little-!" Someone screamed as they tackled him. Kaldur quickly shifted to roll on top of them as the two bodies hit the ground and the lights turned back on. He was pinning Rocket to the ground in a very awkward position. He quickly stood up and looked away causally. He could swear Robin was recording this somewhere for future black mail.

"Where's Robin?" Rocket asked as she got up, not fazed at all. "I was following him, I followed him here..." Kaldur noticed that her arms were bound to her torso with tiny little black strings. Almost like silly string.

"Holographs most likely. He has many tricks up his sleeve." Kaldur said with narrowed eyes. Rocket laughed.

"I should have known." She said while shaking her head.

"No you were actually following me." Robin was sitting on top of the fridge while swinging his legs. "Pretty asterous right?"

"Get this stuff off me now before it starts contracting!" Rocket screamed at him. His eyes widened behind his mask, not that anyone could see that.

"But it doesn't, its just unbreakable silly string." Robin smirked. Rocket shuddered, he was probably dreaming up contracting silly string right now.

"Wally told you that didn't he?" Kaldur asked softly. "He did it to me too."

"Age old prank, he's just trying to get you to have some fun, lighten up." Robin informed them with a shrug.

"There you are!" Wally screamed as he ran into the kitchen. He grabbed the bird by the wrist and sped out side. Robin allowed himself to be carried out and thrown in the snow drift. He laughed as he jumped up and pelted Wally with a snow ball.

Rocket and Kaldur followed them outside and it wasn't long till Rocket joined in. She started by nailing Kaldur in the chest. He looked up and down and then finally smiled. Robin and Wally cheered in the background and high fived. It was hard to get their friend to lighten up. It took a whole Secret Santa game and the beginning of a snowball fight. Even Batman was in a better mood by midway of the League's Secret Santa game.

Artemis stalked outside a minute later only to get hit in the face with a snowball thrown by Wally. "Baywatch!" She yelled while laughing and packing a snowball of her own. He dodged hers while wiggling his eye brows and returning fire. Artemis retreated to Rocket and took cover behind a make shift snow wall her friend had constructed all ready. Robin and Kaldur had managed a full out snow fort for their team so far.

Zatanna was the next person to investigate the open door. Robin threw a birdarang and knocked all the snow on top of the door off onto her. The boys smirked like idiots while Zatanna dug herself out and stomped over to the girls team. She very maturely shot stuck her tounge out at Robin and he replied with a snow ball.

By the time Megan and Connor stumbled out into the cold the teams had broken up. Zee was chasing Robin through some trees nearby. Wally and Artemis were out at the open throwing snow balls like machine guns. Rocket was flying over Kaldur throwing snowballs only for him slash them with his water swords. He started throwing back and her and was openly laughing by the time the two aliens arrived.

Megan laughed with joy and quickly make a snowball telekenticly and dropped it on Connor's head. He blinked once and then turned around and picked up an armload of snow and dumped it on her. Megan squealed and then stopped in shock when she saw his smile. Then she raised several snow balls behind her and flung them at a rapidly fleeing Connor.

The couples kept chasing each other around playing their own special version of a snow ball fight until inevitably Wally nailed Zatanna with a snowball meant to for Artemis. Or maybe he did it kinda sorta on purpose. Either way the teams formed up again and the teens played in the snow until they started to risk hypothermia. Robin ended up with his candy and Artemis decided she really didn't care what gift she got after all which left Zatanna with the one she wanted. Wally got the Cookie box and scarfed them all down before Rocket could blink. Luckily Robin (being a Bat) had prepared for such circumstances and delicious chocolate chip cookies, gingerbread men, and hot chocolate was waiting for them inside.

**Okay thanks for reading, if you want another holiday themed one leave a comment or PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thus ends the Secret Santa game...for this year**


End file.
